


5 + 1

by celestialLuminary



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluffy Ending, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, lots of rambles, slight spoilers for dr3 in the last chapter!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8202941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialLuminary/pseuds/celestialLuminary
Summary: 5 times Togami has thoughts about Naegi and 1 time (out of many) in which Naegi thinks about Togami // naegami





	1. beginning // the person playing the humblest of roles

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah- my first ever fanction. I’m nervous~! While I have tried my best to keep the events somewhat accurate to the game, some minor details may be wrong and characters might seem a bit ooc ^^  
> Also I have to apologize if my writing doesn't flow well, I'm still learning _(:3」∠)_ 
> 
> Anyway, this is supposed to be a relationship study of sorts :0 That's why the first two chapters are going to be a bit slow!

****A veil of haziness clouded Togami’s mind. As if skimming over a film reel, memories faded by sporadically, until a morning’s worth of events had been collected. The last moment he could recall was walking into Hopes Peak Academy for the enrolment ceremony…After that, the reel was cut short and he was left with an imposing nothingness.

He did not stay in the void for very long, as suddenly, a light burst through the dreamscape, and he was startled back into consciousness.

The harsh awakening left him fighting away grogginess, blinking in the unfamiliar scenery. As soon as his eyesight was clear, he scanned the area, and when he came face-to-face with a deserted classroom that was lined with iron plates and bolts larger than his fist, an uneasiness settled in the pit of his stomach.

The feeling of being in hot water was not unfamiliar to the heir, whose history was rich with dangers, so after taking a brief moment to compose himself, he exited the classroom in accordance to the crudely-drawn map that had been left in the classroom.

Apparently he had been one of the first to awake (or bother to immediately head to the meet-up area), because it took no less than 20 minutes for everyone to gather. The time spent on introductions felt like it dragged on for much longer than it did, but luckily an instruction was soon left for them over the broadcast system, a much needed interruption.

Moving into the gymnasium as a group, the truth behind their situation was finally revealed by the self-proclaimed principle. It had almost seemed like a joke at first, but since Togami was not one to miss vital information, he listened closely to what the bear had to say. When it vanished into thin air, hysteria pursued, and they were left to figure out the next course of action alone.  

The majority of the students acted in an illogical manner, suggesting that they make it a group effort to look for an exit (or create their own-). The very thought of wasting his time with such a pointless task made him grow irritated, because _these were the people he was locked up with?_ If the mastermind was truly serious about having them murder one another to ‘graduate’, then surely they would not be so careless as to leave such an obvious means of escape. Obviously, the answer lie in documents, journals, books. Having actual information to create educated estimates was clearly a superior method rather than making random guesses.

He did not pull his punches when informing them about the pointlessness of their actions, either. Whilst attempting to leave, some persisted and tried to persuade him to help out, one even blocking his path and threatening violence.

“H-Hold on. You really shouldn’t fight!”

That voice… In the sea of irrationality, it somehow stood out. Hearing it was familiar, and Togami recalled that it belonged to the person who held them all up and then insisted on talking to everybody. The token lucky student who radiated complete and utter mediocrity.

By the looks of it, he had assumed that he could step between the two _much taller_ , and _much stronger_ men, and diffuse the situation. How cute. Unsurprisingly, the pathetic attempt at peace-making ended up with him lying flat on the floor as the victim. Whilst the panic levels rose once again, and a few individuals swooped in to help the unconscious boy, Togami merely stared on at the spectacle, unmoved.

The muscle-head swore, and stepped out of the way to hover around the growing crowd. Taking advantage of the distraction, he exited the gym swiftly.

As he had warned them pre-emptively, putting blind faith into each other would undoubtedly end with backstabbing. Yet even still, the boy known as Naegi Makoto had jumped in immediately to stop them from fighting anyway.

A scoff escaped his mouth.

Somebody that exposed their weaknesses like that could only be considered an easy target. But then again, the will to survive could turn the most soft-hearted of people into killers. At this point in time, he could only guess which of them will make it out alive.

_'The start of a new game. I hope you’ll make it worth my time.’_


	2. interference // the person worthy of being your opponent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small clarification. Since this chapter is from Togami’s perspective and it takes place before the 2nd trial, female pronouns are used for Chihiro ^^’ (also r.i.p my poor cinnamon roll you deserved none of this im so sad ( ;´Д`) ;;)

Similar to the strained atmosphere that had hung over them after the first motive was delivered, the pressure of distrust had returned once more.

Togami could sense how heavy the tension was. As soon as Monokuma had let the slips of paper float into their grasps, many reacted with horror, shamefully clutching the memories to their chest.

Personally, the threat of having a secret exposed did not have much of an effect on him, since he cared little about what the others thought (and since he planned on coming out on top, it wasn’t as if they could try to defame him when dead). Details of his past may have been incriminating, but to allow himself to be brought down by something so meager would be inexcusable.

Nonetheless, he had no reason to believe that anybody else shared this opinion, judging by the general reluctance to expose their secrets when prompted by Ishimaru. If anything, a murder was guaranteed to happen, it was just an issue of who was the most desperate to protect their image.

As Togami mused the possibilities over a book, the tv monitor in the library sparked to life and the night time message could be heard clearly in the silence. Celestia probably would not appreciate his blatant disregard of her rule, but the mystery novel had been a good read, and it wasn’t as if he had ever _agreed_  that it was a good idea to hide in their rooms until morning.

However, minutes began to feel as if they were dragging like hours, and the nagging feeling _of not knowing_ was slowly but surely distracting him from the words on the pages. To soothe this impatience, Togami bookmarked his place and left the library, deciding to retire to bed earlier than usual.

On the path back, it was by coincidence that he happened to stumble upon a suspicious sight: Mondo hastily leaving the girl’s changing rooms, beads of sweat clinging to his forehead. Since the man had walked down the corridor without turning around or raising his voice in that rambunctious way of his, it was safe to assume that Togami had gone unnoticed. With an arched eyebrow, he immediately changed directions and made to enter the changing rooms.

In the middle of the room lay the corpse of Chihiro Fujisaki, her body curled in on itself with fresh blood running down her face and pooling around her head in a mockery of a halo. Togami’s thoughts were quick to take a malicious path, vastly different to what would have gone through the head of somebody else after finding the dead body of an innocent soul.

With a scheme budding, he quickly backtracked to the library, where he gathered the discarded extension cord. Upon returning, he begun to move the sports equipment into place, where he would use the cord to string up Chihiro, the pose resembling that of a crucifixion.

Togami went through the movements almost robotically, dipping his fingers in the blood and leaving a grisly message on the wall. Interfering like this, he knew that it would be seen as a taboo thing to do, but at the same time, he did not care whether or not his classmates could understand his philosophy (but how could he expect them to? Out of them all, he’s probably the only one who has had to fight and struggle to earn their place. It wasn't as if he was born on top of the world, it was all thanks to his own hard work that he succeeded).

A game of survival; that was all it was. The weak die and the strong get to live, such was the way of the world. But since this was all a game, to make it worth playing there should be some form of challenge. Otherwise, what fun was there to be had?

The first trial had just barely lived up to his expectations, although being quite simple, it had its twists, and just like he had expected, Naegi had been targeted after exposing his weak side. But more importantly, somehow he had been able to prove his own innocence, as well as expose the truth behind the case with some prompting from Kirigiri.

Perhaps he had been too quick to judge. Naegi had shown a lot more presence in the class trial, and even Togami had to admit (begrudgingly) that his determination to keep the group together was respectable. Especially after learning of how an old friend had tried to frame him with murder. It seemed as if even commoners were capable of impressive feats.

Standing back to observe his work, he wiped his brow with the back of his hand. Satisfied with the arrangement, he finally left the changing rooms to wash his hands of blood and get ready to sleep. But the preparations did not stop there, just to add another layer to the murder, he would drop a few red herrings to the luckster.

Tomorrow, they would get to see if the last case had been a fluke.

_‘Let’s see what you make of this.’_


	3. communication // the person you cannot decipher

He wouldn’t admit it, not to himself and certainly not to anybody else, but gradually, over the past few weeks, Togami had gotten used to Naegi’s presence. It was difficult not to, given the limited space they had to explore, yet recently it had become less of a required ‘let’s work together so we don’t all die’ and more of a casual arrangement.

Not to say that the kid wasn’t a pain because he _was_. The way he was overly meek and apologetic, how simplistic his ideals were and how often their opinions clashed, it all grinded Togami’s gears. On the other hand, his ordinary nature meant that his appearances were like a breath of fresh air in comparison to the more ‘eccentric’ students, for at least he did as he was told, plus the fact that he had already proved himself to be a valuable asset.

It was another one of those days, the calm before the storm. With no upcoming investigations or current motives to worry about, Togami had been leisurely reading in the library when the familiar mop of messy brown hair could be seen, hesitantly hovering outside the doorway (did he think he was being sly? That stupid gravity-defying piece of hair really gave him away), before eventually approaching the table and pulling out the opposite chair.

The scraping of the chair legs against the floor contrasted harshly with the silence, the gentle hum of the air conditioner and the occasional page turn being the only background noise in the room. Naegi did not start talking right away, past experiences making him careful not to interrupt the heir’s reading time. Instead, he picked up a stray book and begun flipping through to look at the pictures. He did this with a few other books until Togami grew tired of beating around the bush, and raised his head to give his attention.

Immediately, Naegi perked up and from there a conversation naturally blossomed. The basis of it was charmingly mundane in comparison to some their previous ones (in which the impossibly vast differences in their characters were debated over), yet somehow, there was a faint sensation of comfort that encouraged him to overshare even more, and the ease he felt at moments like that was rather disconcerting.  

He did not like to think that he was growing soft-hearted, however now that he really thought about it, he had begun to anticipate the next time the two of them would be alone, imagining how Naegi would react next in his amusingly naïve and average ways. Ironically, the traits he had initially judged him for.

He leaned an elbow onto the table, propping his chin up with one hand, leaving the other to support the hardback book. While doing so, he stared across to Naegi, who paused mid-sentence and began to fidget under the calculating look.

What a befuddling specimen. Togami did not often make mistakes, but there was a chance he had severely underestimated his classmate. Any normal person should have completely broken under the stress of the situation, nonetheless he was going about his business as if it were like any other day at school, all while finding it within himself to show concern for others.

And then he realized, just what did he know about Naegi Makoto beyond the things he has assumed? Their conversation topics usually depended on whatever happened that day. Other than what information Togami had given up on his own accord, they never really talked much about life before high school. Or rather, he had never thought to shift the topic over to the other- expecting that nothing beneficial would come of it.

Heck, he wasn’t even sure if Naegi had any hobbies.

Perhaps the answer lay in his history… Something that gave reason for his thoughtful and unnaturally positive attitude. Curiosity ate at Togami. If there was a secret to success, _he_ should be the one to know about it.

“Tell me,” He spoke in a commanding tone, not quite realizing, or perhaps not caring, how he had been staring for an awkwardly long time. “What was your life like before you came here?” A scowl followed the question, to balance the sheer oddness. It was uncharacteristic for him to ask such a thing, after all.

In response, he got an off-guard, very incredulous look, followed by a snort and then the chime of laughter. Embarrassment bubbled within him like a boiling pot of water, but a dark expression took over his features.

“ _Excuse_ m-“

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Naegi cut him off, wiping away a tear. The very nerve of it all. “That was just so unexpected, Togami-kun. You’ve never asked something like that before, and well…For a while you looked so serious, I thought I did something to offend you!” There was that annoying sheepish look again, Togami’s anger faded at the mere sight of it, which allowed Naegi to then relax enough to answer his question.

The start was slow, since he often fumbled with his words and looked as if he had trouble actually talking about himself. Eventually, his confidence picked up and he delved into the details of his family life, the time he had in middle school, and even the extremely poor luck he had on the day he received his acceptance letter (a story which gave Togami quite the chuckle, because honestly, what an odd series of events).

Time slipped by, and without either of them realizing, almost an hour passed. The spell was broken when Naegi glanced up at the clock and suddenly shot up.

“Oops, it’s almost time to eat dinner! Uh…Will you be joining us today, Togami-kun?”

Togami, wearing an expression of simultaneous confusion and frustration, slowly looked off to the side and then back to the waiting figure.

“…I’ll consider it. Don’t hold your breath, though.”

A warm smile, anyway. “Okay! We hope to see you there.” With those passing words, the boy left, and Togami blinked, gaze locked with the door in which he exited through. With a small sigh, he too stood up and moved to place the books away before also heading out, somewhat distracted.

_‘After all of that trouble, I still don’t fully understand. How tedious.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, some actual interactions...!! Meanwhile, I'm trying my hardest not to ramble- but this still came out longer than expected o(--(
> 
> Just to clarify, this chapter takes place somewhere after the third trial~ It is also after the free time events, so there is not quite a friendship yet, more of a general interest/desire to understand. 
> 
> weeps as i try to explain this train wreck....


	4. execution // the person you (don’t) miss

It was an intuition. Though Togami could not place his finger on it, something was definitely wrong. At some point in the trial, the hunch had wiggled its way into the front of his brain, alarm bells ringing.

The case itself was peculiar, one that had a different atmosphere to the previous ones. It could almost be described as eerie, if not for the fact that besides from the 16th student’s mysterious appearance, whatever was causing this unease wasn’t apparent. Despite the tension threatening to crush them all, the only thing they could do was try to solve the murder.

For a short while, everything pointed to Kirigiri. Of course, she had managed to turn the case around and left no perceivable flaws in her opposing argument. Admittedly, one of the sources for the wrongness came directly from Togami’s mouth.

“There’s only one other possibility I can think of…” He began, his own words left a bitter taste. Having to point the finger like that was something he hated to do, even if it made sense within the timeframe, Naegi being the culprit was such a surreal concept. 

The boy himself looked apprehensive, as if there was something he wanted to say. Before they all knew it, Monokuma jumped in and declared the trial over. The abrupt halt pushed them to decide and then the verdict was called. Guilty.

Cries filled the room. It was unlike the useless pleas of the blackened, the desperation in his voice came from somebody who was innocent. Togami knew. They all knew, they apologized but voted anyway, and this was the result.

“B-But, I really didn’t do it!” and “Don’t you think whole thing this is strange?” Those two phrases echoed in his mind over and over, but he could only stare as he was dragged away to his execution. ‘ _Monokuma_ ,’ He bargained mentally, because no words would come out ‘ _You’ve always advocated for delivering justice, so admit your mistake already. You see everything in this school so you know there’s no possible way-‘_

The bang _bang **bang**_ of the heavy iron block as the boy torturously approached his death was  horrendously wrong. At this point he had shut all of it out, the tightly clenched shaking fists tucked away in his crossed arms being the only proof he was feeling something.

The five of them stood in disbelief as he was dropped into the underground of the school, and finally something felt right. Monokuma was angry, but that didn’t matter because their lucky student had been saved by Chihiro’s ingenuity, and with that information grew hope.

(That hope was then snuffed out when they were gleefully told of his unlikely chance of survival.)

Despite not being able to relate to most, he could tell that the negative emotions were reciprocated throughout the group. Even Kirigiri, who had kept a stony silence up until then had eyebrows scrunched together in a way that suggested guilt.

With little reason to linger in such an unpleasant place, they all walked towards the elevator.

Outside, they hesitated before parting ways. Togami did not bother bestowing any comforting words, and instead headed straight for his room, where he locked the door and fell back onto his bed, uncaring if his clothes wrinkled.

Distasteful feelings haunted him, and he swore loudly (later thankful that the rooms were soundproofed). The moment when it occurred that for once he couldn’t use his talents or fortune to fix something, that helplessness stung the most.

_But what could he have done_? He was successful in preventing the death of them all, but what was the point if the whole thing had been a trap set up by the mastermind? The fact that they had chosen wrong and had not all died _regardless_ was evidence of this treachery. At least, that was what it sounded like Kirigiri had been hinting at earlier.

Kirigiri…She was a smart girl, often a few steps of them all (Togami outwardly sighed in annoyance, just by having those thoughts). The way she took responsibility for the near-execution and her unwavering confidence lead him to believe that she had a trick up her sleeve once again. That alone was a reassuring sentiment.

After a short while of just staring at the ceiling, he sat up. It had been weird to… _mope_ , but for now he refused to act like a sitting duck any longer. It was very unsightly of the esteemed Byakuya Togami.

(And also now seemed like a good time to put faith in friends).

At some point in the afternoon, hours after the trial, everybody gathered in the hall once again, sombre expressions all around. Even after going through the motions they usually did, checking for new areas and eating together, the gloomy atmosphere didn’t seem to let up.

The only person missing was Kirigiri. After questioning the other 3 students, it was discovered that nobody had seen her after the class trial, and that she had left with no warning. Typical behaviour, honestly.

It was only at nightfall that she returned, familiar face in tow. The last traces of distress washed itself away and all that remained was a tear-jerking amount of relief.

“Y-You guys!” The smile that he gave shone bright enough to distract from the copious amounts of dirt layered on his skin and clothes. Before they had even met in the middle of the room, it looked like he had forgiven them for voting him guilty- a fact that didn’t negate Togami’s remnants of guilt.

(And outwardly, he would welcome him back in his own way; by comparing him to a cockroach, no less)

The pair informed them of the final trial they would all have to participate in, so for the sake of progressing forward, these emotions were stored away, but not easily forgotten.

_‘I really am glad you are safe, Makoto.’_


	5. hope // the person who had inspired you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a bit all over the place... but so close to being done with this fic !!!1

Anticipation filled the hearts of the six survivors. Facing off against Junko Enoshima had been exhausting, the stress of connecting every piece of information had weighed heavily on their backs. Yet her death had granted them the opportunity for freedom, and as they stood in front of the exit, their smiles stretched ear-to-ear.

No words could express their happiness in that moment, so none were shared. In a line they stood, with their ultimate lucky student (or rather, _hope_ , as fittingly dubbed by Kirigiri) in the centre, clutching the key.

They shared a look of mutual understanding. It seemed like the first time since their imprisonment that they were able to be truly happy. For weeks, or even months, there was only suffering and anxiety, painful memories by the dozen. Despite all of this, and the uncertain future that lay ahead of them, their combined efforts and belief in each other would surely pull them through.

This radiant hope would be the light to guide them.

In the few seconds of calm nothingness, Togami reminisced. Before, when his iron wall was raised high, the terrible events had barely phased him, but witnessing Ishimaru’s devotion…Sakura’s sacrifice… and all of the small things that made classmates memorable, it changed him. Though the past could unfortunately not be rewritten, he had grown to harbour a respect for them all.

He also remembered the time not so long ago when he himself had also shown weakness: being told about the extinction of his family, it had unleashed the most intense feelings of doubt and fear he had ever felt in his life.

All of them must have felt that way with their own situations, way too close to playing into Junko’s hands and almost convinced to let a friend die _again_. Their judgment had been clouded, and they were fortunate enough to be brought back to the side of hope.

Recalling that memory, he instinctively studied the profile of Naegi’s joyful face. His past self would have seen his strong desire to escape as simple self-preservation, but looking at it now, he saw nothing but the love and absolute trust for his friends.

Averting his eyes, he returned to the task at hand, their departure. As he usually did, he must have looked composed, but his heart was racing with anticipation. There was one thing he was now sure of, and that was that he was very glad to have met them all (and perhaps especially glad to have become close with a certain someone).

Individually, they had taken all the time they needed to mentally prepare, and with a small nod of confirmation to Naegi, they focused on the door. At the same time, Togami’s eyes crinkled with mirth, and he smiled a rare, peaceful smile.

_‘Really…’_

A finger pushed down on the button.

_‘Thank you for everything.’_

Click.


	6. future // the person you adore unconditionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaah, the last chapter!!  
> It’s been fun! <3 Writing this was a nice change, though it was difficult to think up fluff without blushing though. lolol these two are so embarrasing...
> 
> And just a reminder that this is a POV switch to our friendly neighborhood egg~  
> (I'm sorry if this is unreadable because of all the male pronouns orz it's a struggle)

Warm sunlight poured into the spacious room through the open windows, it fell over the bed like an extra blanket, fading and reappearing as the curtains fluttered in the morning breeze.

It was a picturesque scene of tranquillity, soft breathing and chirping birds being the only noise until the sheets rustled as one of the 2 occupants awoke. Blinking slowly, Naegi took in the small amount of sky he could see from out the window, vaguely aware of the pair of arms wrapped around him and the heat pressed against his back. For years he had fallen asleep to the sensation, yet it was rare to get to wake up first and actually enjoy it, given how busy he and his husband were.

Some found it surprising how the pushover Makoto and the haughty Byakuya fell in love, but after all of the things they had been through together, it wasn’t at all strange that an intimate bond had formed.

Piece by piece, parts of Byakuya’s exterior chipped away over the years, exposing a trustworthy and caring person underneath layers of troubles. That improvement in trust was a silver lining amongst all of the distressing happenings in the Future Foundation. Still, even with age and change in scenery, he had yet to drop his habit of extreme bluntness. Makoto had already learned long ago not to take all of his words at face-value, but on the bright side, that kind of upfront communication was a factor in what made their friendship (and later relationship) stay so strong.

In some cases, you could call the realism refreshing. Even with high levels of stress or fear, he could always count on Byakuya to remain level-headed and come up with an appropriate plan. He was just the sort of person you could entrust your life to. Additionally, their opposing upbringings and personalities really did help when they needed another perspective (which was becoming rarer, as their understanding of each other grows).

Overall, they were both content with the way things turned out. After the first killing game, the backlash from shielding the remnants of despair, the trouble in Towa city and finally the second killing game… it seemed like they could finally live in happiness. It wasn’t a perfect ending per say, there were so many lives destroyed when the world was plunged into despair, but the hard work of the Future Foundation would ensure that the future would remain bright from now on.

And so, for the sake of everybody, they tried to live each day to the fullest. For the survivors, it meant focusing on protecting the hope they had obtained, but for Makoto and Byakuya, it also meant enjoying each other’s company whenever they had time to spare.

Prying at the protective arms that were ensnaring his waist, Makoto rolled over to face his husband, who noticeably stirred at the movement. The sunlight had highlighted Byakuya’s face, his long eyelashes becoming more prominent without glasses blocking the way. Even after a night of deep sleep, he somehow managed to still look perfect. Reaching up a hand, Makoto held it to the other’s cheek, gently tracing circles with his thumb. Even insignificant moments like this, he adored with all of his heart.

He had almost fallen into a daze whilst staring at his lover, but he didn’t miss when two blue eyes blinked open to meet his. Byakuya’s gaze was soft; he rolled over to look at the time, and when he looked back, there was a hint of bemusement in his expression as he pulled Makoto back into his chest.

“Good morning… Did I wake you up?”

“Well, yes. It’s also 6am on a Sunday. What made you want to forgo your beauty sleep?”  

Makoto grimaced at the confession, and then looked up as his hair was dishevelled further by Byakuya, a childish act of revenge.

“Who needs their beauty sleep?!” He laughed, pushing away to ruffle his (annoying neat-) hair back. Through his sleepiness, Byakuya saw the attack coming and blocked it with a pillow, overly smug about having the upper hand.

Makoto huffed, trying to smooth out his hair whilst clamouring out of the sheets. Byakuya did the same, replacing the pillow and reaching for the nightstand for his glasses.

“You know I’m not being serious. You always look beautiful. Even with drool on your face.”

“Oh-“He flushed with embarrassment, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his pyjama sleeve. He had already known it was just teasing, but moments of sincerity like that were still able to take him by surprise. From the corner of his eye, he could see Byakuya gather clothes with the speed of a businessman- the amount of composure he had was almost enviable.

“Well, you do too! Like when it’s raining or windy, you still look amazing. Or-“A kiss was planted on his forehead as Byakuya passed by.

“Lovely, but you’re not convincing me to make breakfast today. That’s compensation for waking me up early.” And then he left to the bathroom.

Makoto squinted at the closed door. He could have sworn he heard the faintest of chuckles behind it. _Jerk._ He had made breakfast for the last 3 days! Byakuya had bragged (for lack of a better word) about his cooking skills in the past*, but often opted to eating Makoto’s average food more often than not…

A fond smile tugged at his lips and made his way into the kitchen.

_‘I think you’re my favorite person in this whole world.’_

 

_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Note: I don't have the source for this, but I think it was mentioned in a magazine! It went something like:  
> Question: What would you cook to challenge yourself?  
> Togami: Me?? Byakuya Togami? Excuse you I am perfect.  
> (To paraphrasE)
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for the messiness of that picture, I thought it would be nice to commemorate the ending of this fic~ ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
